Simple Pleasures
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: When Lilly moves away, Miley goes to the beach to clear her thoughts. But then Oliver shows up, and they talk. This results to Miley developing a crush on Oliver. Will they kiss? What will happen? Read to find out. Moliver Oneshot, again. Review, please!


**HANNAH MONTANA: Simple Pleasures**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana _and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel.

"Good-bye, Lilly," I said, tugging at the friendship bracelet I had made for my best friend of one year.

"Don't ever forget us," my other best friend, Oliver, added, waving.

"Oh, of course I won't forget you guys. You actually made eighth grade something to live through." Lilly held back tears. She sighed. "Well, I have to go. I sure will miss you."

"Us too," I replied, unable to stop myself from crying.

Lilly waved for a last time, and then she was gone. Just like that. I held onto Oliver, and he hugged me back. I just sobbed into his chest, while he just stood there, letting me cry. Lilly was a great friend. Actually, she still is. Just one week ago, when there were still classes, she had said that she'd move to New York. I didn't believe her. We even got into a fight. I just wish that it wasn't so soon.

ooHMoo

That night, I can't sleep. I tried everything: warm milk, lullabies, bedtime stories. But nothing worked. I missed Lilly, so much. She's probably asleep now. But I know that deep inside, she misses me and Oliver, too. I sighed and got up. The only way to clear my thoughts was a long walk at the beach. I ran all the way to the beach, and when I got there, I just sat down and hugged my knees.

"Miley? It's late; what are you doing here?" came a familiar voice behind me.

Oliver sat down beside me on the sand, and he wiped my tears. "Oh, Oliver," I cried. "I just miss Lilly. Nothing would ever be the same without her."

He put an arm around me. People usually think of Oliver as an ego-maniac, but in truth, he was sweet. "Cheer up, Miles," he told me. "I'm here. Besides," he continued. "Lil's just a phone call, e-mail or IM away."

I shrugged and put my head in my hands, letting big drops of tears fall freely into the fine white sand. "It's not that easy. It's just not." I laid my head on his shoulder.

Oliver looked at his watch, just like he does in awkward moments. "Hey," he said, his voice sounding happy yet hopeful. "Remember when Lilly found out that you were Hannah Montana?"

I looked up. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I just found it hilarious. And the time _I _did, with you popping that hideous gum?" he said, shuddering at the idea of having popped gum all over his face. Even more hilarious. I totally lost interest in Hannah Montana after that." He laughed, and I did, too, a little.

"What do mean, 'lost interest'? You were going to do practically _anything _for Hannah Montana!" I reminded him.

Oliver's left hand shot up slowly. My eyes wandered up, watching it. I was so caught up in watching his hand that I didn't even realize for a second that he was tickling me. "Hey!" I said between giggles. "Oliver! Stop it! Argh!"

He finally stopped. "Gee, Miley," he said teasingly. "Since when did you react to tickling? You used to be stiff whenever Lilly tickles you."

I stopped giggling, thinking that he was right. "Just...just now," I said, looking away. _Or was it because of Oliver? _something inside me said. He touched my arms, sending chills down my spine. _Yes,_ I concluded. _It was because of Oliver. _Now I looked right at him, studying him in every way. Soft, brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes that can make any girl melt, nice nose, long lashes (well, for a boy's, anyway), and kissable lips. My eyes widened. _Kissable lips?! _Had I really thought that?

"Miley? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked. Finally, I found myself thinking it: I had developed a crush on Oliver. A huge one. He was cute, sure, but it wasn't just that. He was kind, loyal, talented, smart, funny and, well, just perfect.

"No, no," I replied. "Not at all." I shivered. "Sure is cold out here."

Oliver took off his polo. "Here," he told me, wrapping it around me.

I held on to it, looking at Oliver's face, then down to his bare chest. I looked away almost instantly, blushing. "Um, thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem," Oliver reassured me.

"But wouldn't you be cold?"

Oliver shrugged. "I'm fine. That's what friends do for each other, right?"

My heart sank. He had said "friends." Not more. "Alright, if that's what you say." Everything just happened so fast, I forgot about Lilly and her big move.

"Hey, Miles, I'm bored," Oliver said.

"So?" I said, trying to sound as casual as possible, but my heart is beating so fast. I lied down on the sand. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you," Oliver replied, pointing to me. "To have a game of arm wrestling."

I sat up. "Alright, Oken, challenge accepted." I held my hand out, in arm wrestling position.

Oliver held my hand, sending another set of chills down my spine, and called, "On three..."

"One," I began.

"Two," he continued.

"Three!" we both cried as the fight began. Oliver finally won, but only because his arm wasn't on the ground.

"Not fair!" I cried. "You cheated!" I pushed him hard.

"What was that for?!" he shot back, pushing me back harder.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" I yelled as he ran off. I chased after him. After some time, I finally caught up with him, pushing him so hard that he and I both fell on the sand.

He chuckled, and I laughed. "It may be shallow," he said, "but that totally cheered me up."

"Hey, you know what they say," I told him. "Simple pleasures are life's treasures."

"Very well said, Ms. Montana."

"You know," I said. "People think that as Hannah Montana, it takes a million dollars to make me happy. But it doesn't. You know it's not true. Small things like being with someone you love on a night like this, that's what truly makes me happy."

Oliver paused. "'Someone you love'?" he asked. "Does that mean that you love me?"

I could tell that he expected me to say that yes, I loved him, but only as a friend. "More than you know," was the one that I said instead.

After a long moment of silence, Oliver finally said, "Catch me if you can!"

He ran off, and I followed, not running, just walking fast. My pace quickened, and by the time Oliver was some feet ahead of me, I ran as fast as I could. I ran into him, sending the two of us into the sand for the second time. He and I laughed again, but I guess we both stopped at the realization that he was on top of me. Worse than that, he was shirtless, since I had worn his polo, which he had lent to me earlier, if some of you haven't remembered, as a jacket. I stared straight into his eyes, making eye contact. He leaned in slowly. By the time his face was an inch from mine, I already got it figured out. Oliver was going to kiss me. I waited for him to go all the way, and finally, after quite some time, he did. I wrapped my arms around him, but his right hand was just at the back of my head, protecting it from the sand. Even in unpredictable times, Oliver can be so sweet.

"Whoa," I said when the kiss ended. "Did that just happen?"

"I'm afraid so," Oliver said. "Miley?"

"Uh-huh?"

"When you said, 'More than you know,' when I asked if you loved me, what did you mean?"

"It means that you know that I love you as a friend, and that's true, but what's more is that I love you, not just as a friend, but as more than that," I explained, surprised that I can even get the words out. In times like this, I could barely speak.

Oliver didn't speak for such a long time that I was beginning to lose my nerve. "I like you, Miley," he said, his voice so low I couldn't hear him. "I really, really do."

We kissed again. I took his polo off and gave it back. "Thanks, Oliver," I told him. "For helping me cope with Lilly being gone, for telling me that you feel the same way I do, for the polo, for everything. I just...I wanted to thank you for being there for me whenever I need you. You're the best friend I've ever had, besides Lilly."

"Maybe the best boyfriend, then?" Oliver asked.

"Do you mean to say..."

"Yes, Miley. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I placed a hand on my chest and tilted my head. "Oh, Oliver, I'd love to!"

Oliver looked at his watch. "It's already midnight. I've got to walk you home."

We kissed for the last time, and knowing Lilly, I'd bet that she'd think the same: That's the best simple pleasure that I've had in my life.

(**A/N: **Another Moliver oneshot, you say? I just couldn't get enough! I'll think up some stories involving Loliver and Jake/Miley. 'Til my next story! Again, please tell me your thoughts through reviews! Thanks, guys, you're the best!)


End file.
